Years of Blood
Years of Blood is a case featured in ''Criminal Case: Icewood''. It is the first case of Icewood University as well as the first case of the season. Plot As the player joined Icewood Police Department only a few minitues ago, every member of Icewood PD warmly welcomed them. A while later, Detective Habib decided to show them the University. When they came near the playground, they discovered a boy named Tom Anderson lying dead. The left side of his face seemed like a torn fabric. They started to investigate the murder case. They came to know the victim was a badminton player. They then interrogated the victim's trainer, Elvin Woakes. He semmed very shocked as he told that the victim was his best student so far. The victim's opponent named Ash McAlister, was also interrogated. Ash was pretty relieved hearing the murder, he explained why he was relieved. The victim was the only one whom he couldn't beat so far. The autopsy result showed that the victim died due to blood loss and heavy pain. The killer hit him with some kind of light thing, which was probably nailed. They hit Tom until he died. Also he was poisoned. The team flagged Keira Ashton, the medic as a suspect as it was revealed that with which poison the vicim was poisoned, that could be found only in the University Pharmacy. Keira told she doesn't know about that and that someone broke in the pharmacy the pervious night. A psychology student named Rebecca Stiller was also flagged as a suspect, as she was the victim's ex-girlfriend. Rebecca showed a strange reaction after hearing the news, she told she didn't care about the victim then as they broke up recently and she only cares about study then. Summary Victim * Tom Anderson (Found dead at the playground) Murder Weapon * Not Yet Found Killer * Not Yet Incarcerated Suspects Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer is right-handed. *The killer has access to University Pharmacy. * * * Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Playground. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Phone, Faded Flyer; Victim Identified: Tom Anderson) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) * Unlock Smashed Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Phone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Elvin Woakes) * Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Badminton Tornament Flyerbetween Tom & Ash; New Suspect: Ash McAlister) * Question Ash about the victim. (Prerequisite: Flyer Examined; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Badminton Playground) * Investigate Badmintom Playground. (Clues: Engagement Ring, Poison Bottle) * Examine Ring. (Result: Victim's ex-girlfriend's ringthe victim gave her; New Suspect: Rebecca Stiller) * Ask Rebecca about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Ring Examined) * Examine Poisom Bottle. (Result: Poison Sample) * Analyze Poison Sample. (06:00:00; Result: Used to poison the victimfrom University medic; Attribute: The killer has access to University Pharmacy; New Suspect: Keira Ashton) * Ask Keira about the poison. (Prerequisire: Poison Sample Analyzed) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 Star) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 (1/6) Trivia Navigation Category: Criminal Case(Icewood) Category: Cases(Icewood) Category: Cases(Icewood University)